


Closer

by TripCreates



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Sharing a Bed, post episode 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 01:44:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8602309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TripCreates/pseuds/TripCreates
Summary: Viktor hated sleeping alone in hotel rooms since he couldn’t bring Makkachin with him. But the main reason that brought him to Yuuri’s room tonight was that fact he just wanted to be closer to him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still not over episode seven and probably never will be. So when I saw this prompt ["Yuuri/Victor + fluff, comfort, bed sharing, snuggling, post-ep7"](http://yoikinkmeme.tumblr.com/post/153408582325/yuurivictor-fluff-comfort-bed-sharing) over on the tumblr yoi kink meme, I had to write it. 
> 
> I want to thank my lovely friends Storm and Rie for helping through a couple of spots I got stuck on. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy! All comments and kudos are much appreciated <3

Yuuri flopped down onto the bed, curling up on his side, and closed his eyes. He was exhausted. The lack of sleep and the competition had caught up with him. It felt good to finally lay down and try to relax, especially since he still felt a little sore from that fall in his program. Hitting the ice never felt good. Yuuri couldn’t wait to be back in his own bed though.

It seemed like an eternity that he laid there and couldn’t sleep despite how tired he was. Then again, how could he sleep after everything that happened with the competition? With Viktor?

Yuuri rolled onto his back, resting his hands on his stomach and opened his eyes. He gazed up at the ceiling, still in disbelief of what happened after his program. It certainly was a surprise, that’s for sure, Yuuri thought.

Viktor kissed him. Kissed _him._ Yuuri honestly thought he was going in for a hug.

There hadn’t been any time to talk about the kiss after they got off the ice. Between the medal ceremony and dealing with the press, they couldn’t find the time to be alone. Yuuri thought they might have talked once they returned to the hotel but when they did, Viktor told him to go shower and sleep before their flight in the morning. Yuuri tried not to be discouraged by that and did as he said.

As he laid there, still processing the kiss, the realization dawned on him that it happened right in front of everyone. The audience and anyone watching the broadcast saw it; including his friends and family. At the time, Yuuri wasn’t concerned about that. His sole focus was on the man in front of him. But now? How was he going to explain this to his parents? Of all the years they choose to start watching him compete, they pick this year.

Furthermore, _why_ had Viktor kissed him then? Now that the surprise and warm, fuzzy feelings from being kissed had worn off, he wondered what it meant for them. Was this going to change anything for them?

His thoughts were soon interrupted by a knock at the door.

“ _Yuuri_.”

Yuuri turned his head to the door. He was not surprised at all that it was Viktor. He leaned over and turned on the lamp, grabbing his glasses as he rolled out of bed. He shuffled over to the door and opened it to see Viktor standing there in pajamas and a robe.

“Can I sleep in here with you tonight?” he asked.

There was something different about Viktor than from when he usually showed up at Yuuri’s door, asking him this question. There was something more serious about him. And for the first time, Yuuri found himself replying, “Yes.”

Viktor smiled as he entered the room, happy Yuuri finally agreed. “Thank you, Yuuri.” Viktor hated sleeping alone in hotel rooms since he couldn’t bring Makkachin with him. But the main reason that brought him to Yuuri’s room tonight was that fact he just wanted to be closer to him.

Yuuri closed the door and turned to look at Viktor. He felt the rush of butterflies in his stomach as he watched Viktor slip off the robe and saw he wasn’t wearing a shirt underneath. His pants soon followed, leaving him only his in black briefs. Yuuri was quite used to seeing Viktor naked and knew he slept at least shirtless. (He had always stopped his mind from wondering what else he didn’t sleep in.) That wasn’t new. But that didn’t mean he was used to seeing Viktor nearly naked in this context. Not the two of them alone in a room after they’ve kissed.

Yuuri glanced at the hotel bed and realized it wasn’t suited for two grown men to share. It was going to be a snug fit for the two of them to make it work, which meant Yuuri was going be pressed up against an almost naked Viktor all night.

Yeah, there was no sleep for Yuuri tonight, he thought. He turned his gaze back to Viktor to see him staring right back at him.

“Is something the matter?” Viktor asked.

“N-no, everything is fine,” Yuuri sputtered. He could feel the heat rising in his cheeks.

“You sure? I can put the pants back on if you like.”

“What?  No, no, it’s fine. You can sleep in whatever you want,” Yuuri replied, dropping his gaze.

Viktor chuckled. “I normally sleep in the nude but I thought I would be considerate and not do that this time.”

_Now_ he’s trying to be modest? Yuuri kept the thought to himself as he walked toward the bed.

As he pulled back the covers, Viktor asked, “Do you mind if we talk for a bit?”

“Sure,” Yuuri said, sliding under the covers.

After setting his glasses back on the nightstand, he turned onto his side to face Viktor, tucking his right arm underneath his pillow. “What do you want to talk about?”

Viktor propped his elbow up on the pillow, resting his head in his palm, and gazed down at Yuuri. “You did very well in the free skate considering all the stress you had been under. I was very impressed you were able to pull through as well as you did with only a couple of mistakes.” He reached out and laid his hand on top of Yuuri’s, gently rubbing his thumb across the back of his hand. “I am sorry for saying I would resign as a way to motivate you. I shouldn’t have done that.”

“Just don’t try that tactic again,” Yuuri said. He was no longer upset about it but he appreciated Viktor apologizing for it.

“I certainly learned my lesson with that,” he said, giving Yuuri’s hand a squeeze. “We’ll start working on that quadruple flip when we return home so you can land it next time. You’ll be on the way to the Grand Prix with it for sure. Perhaps even enough to win it.”

“You really think so?” Yes, Yuuri was more hopeful about the Grand Prix this year but he still had some self-doubt.

Viktor must have picked up on that as he lifted his hand up and brushed Yuuri’s hair out of his eyes, then trailed his fingers down the side of his face, softly caressing his cheek. “I do, Yuuri.”

Yuuri closed his eyes, relishing in Viktor’s simple touch. He didn’t want to potentially ruin the moment by asking about the kiss but he had to know.

“Viktor,” he said, opening his eyes. “About that kiss…”

“Hmm?”

“Why did you kiss me in front of everyone?”

Viktor’s hand stilled and Yuuri feared for the worse, dropping his gaze.

Viktor ran his fingers down to Yuuri’s chin and lifted it up so Yuuri would look directly at him as he said, “My focus was entirely on you, Yuuri, not the audience or cameras. I wasn’t even thinking about them as I ran to meet you there. You’ve been so open about your love for me, so I decided to do the same for you.”

“You…you have the same feelings for me?” Yuuri asked, his eyes widening.

While they had grown closer over the last few months, Yuuri tried not want to dwell on whether the feelings were mutual. He was honestly trying to keep his feelings for his coach at bay so that it would not interfere with training and the reaching his goal of the Grand Prix. That goal was still very important to him and he didn’t want to be distracted.

But that was beginning to change today after that kiss.

“Isn’t it obvious?”

Yuuri remained silent, unsure of how to respond to that. Anything he thought indicated that Viktor might possibly like him, he ignored. He didn’t want to get his hopes up over nothing.

Viktor frowned, a crease forming between his eyebrows. “Did you think it was just for show?”

Yuuri could see a genuine look of hurt in Viktor’s eyes. “No, not necessarily. I just didn’t think you felt that way toward me,” he said.

Viktor nodded. “Well, I didn’t want to be too forward. I am still your coach.”

And at that, Yuuri laughed. Hard. He covered his mouth as he continued, unable to stop himself.

Viktor raised an eyebrow, giving him a quizzical look. “What’s so funny?”

That only made Yuuri laugh more. “Are you serious?” he asked as tried to breath normally. “There’s nothing subtle about you, Viktor. Not with the way you are constantly touching me and being so close.”

“Then how come you think I don’t like you?”

Yuuri shrugged and said, “Because it was easier to be in denial about it than try and face it.”

“Oh, Yuuri,” Viktor said, sighing. “You don’t have to worry about that anymore.”

As Yuuri opened his mouth to respond, he yawned instead. He quickly covered his mouth and said, “Sorry.” Even though he wanted to stay up all night talking with Viktor, his body wasn’t going to let that happen.

“Let’s get some sleep since we have an early flight in the morning. We can talk more after we’ve returned home,” Viktor said.

Yuuri nodded as he flipped over onto his other side to turn off the light.

As he settled back down, he felt Viktor press up against his back and pull the blanket around them. He smiled as Viktor wrapped his arm around his waist. He could get used to this.

They laid there in silence, neither able to fall asleep right away.

Eventually, Yuuri felt the courage to ask another question.

“Viktor, what do you plan to do after the Grand Prix Final?” Yuuri had been afraid to know the answer but he couldn’t help but ask it now.

Viktor was quiet for a moment before saying, “I’m not entirely sure, but I would like to stay in Japan for a bit longer.”

“Really?” Yuuri asked, surprised.

Viktor nuzzled the back of Yuuri’s neck and said, “If you’ll have me that is.”

Without a hesitation, Yuuri said, “Yes, I would like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Again I hope you liked it.


End file.
